


Klaine Advent Challenge 2016 - Giorno 24

by michirukaiou7



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2016 [24]
Category: Glee
Genre: Advent Calendar, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Immortality, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9021319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: Prompt: "The Doctor: [...] Times end, River, because they have to. Because there's no such thing as happy ever after. It's just a lie we tell ourselves because the truth is so hard.River Song: No, Doctor, you're wrong. Happy ever after doesn't mean forever. It just means time. A little time. [...]"(l'AU è lo stesso di questo)E con questo si chiude ** a ben 20 minuti dalla mezzanotte! Auguri a tutti e grazie per avermi seguita in questi ventiquattro giorni di delirio.





	

Si frequentavano già da un mese, quando Blaine lo invitò a cena a casa sua: glielo aveva chiesto con occhi speranzosi e aveva promesso la cheesecake per dessert, come se Kurt non avesse il _sì_ pronto alla parola _Vuoi...?_

C’era voluto molto più tempo per avere la confidenza per gettare uno sguardo in giro per la casa – e si era dovuto trattenere molto, perché casa di Blaine era assurda e _fantastica_ : era piena di oggetti vintage, fotografie e libri d’epoca, una stanza piena solo di strumenti musicali provenienti da ogni parte del mondo; nonostante sognasse in grande, Kurt non avrebbe mai immaginato che avrebbe frequentato un uomo del genere, che sembrava uscito da un romanzo, con le sue buone maniere, un pianoforte a coda nel salotto e che sembrava essere stato ovunque nella sua vita.

Erano una coppia da sei mesi, quando Kurt trovò l’album di foto: Blaine gli aveva detto che avrebbe tardato e che poteva farsi aprire dal portiere, perciò, per la prima volta, si trovava solo con tutta la casa a disposizione; c’erano un sacco di cose che poteva fare, tra cui cucinare o ordinare una cena a sorpresa, o farsi trovare languidamente disteso sul pianoforte a coda in _déshabillé_ – invece s’era messo ad esplorare la libreria dello studio, piena di tesori misteriosi; libri d’epoca in lingue che non conosceva, ninnoli e statuette di paesi esotici o dall’aspetto così antico da intimorirlo al pensiero di toccarle.

Aveva guardato qua e là, finché non era incappato in quello che dalla costina sembrava un voluminoso romanzo, ma che, una volta estratto, si rivelò un album di foto: un album molto strano, in realtà; per le prime pagine non c’erano foto, ma altre cose – una ciocca di capelli, una medaglietta grande quanto la falange del suo indice, un fiordaliso appiattito ed essiccato con cura, biglietti ingialliti scritti a mano, e accanto a ciascuno dei numeri, perché no, non potevano essere date, se quello era un album di foto, e chiaramente lo era; ad un certo punto, infatti, iniziavano gli scatti, sfocatissimi e sgranati, color seppia, come le foto che gli era capitato di vedere nei musei. Proseguivano per pagine e pagine e, via via che Kurt poteva osservare meglio, si rendeva conto, inequivocabilmente, che i soli soggetti erano Blaine e un altro ragazzo, o uomo, o addirittura anziano – e tutti, _tutti_ , somigliavano in maniera spaventosa _a lui_. Di foto in foto cambiavano le fogge degli abiti, le acconciature, ma i soggetti rimanevano sempre _loro_ , come fossero state una carrellata di fotografie scattate durante buffi travestimenti d’epoca.

Eppure, Kurt provava un sentimento sempre più strano, come una pressione sempre più forte alla nuca, man mano che scorreva le foto: non aveva l’impressione di stare guardando persone somiglianti a loro, a se stesso, ma di vedere se stesso in ogni scatto; riconosceva come sua la piega del sorriso, il modo in cui teneva inclinata la testa, persino la maniera in cui rideva senza scoprire i denti.

Era lui, erano _loro_ , come in un surreale viaggio attraverso gli anni – i _secoli_.

Doveva sedersi, pensò, cercando tentoni una sedia che non c’era, perciò si lasciò scivolare contro il mobile fino a terra, rannicchiandosi con l’album sulle gambe.

Blaine lo trovò così, non sapeva neppure dire lui quanto tempo dopo.

Non disse niente: lo osservò, mentre la consapevolezza sembrava gravargli sulle spalle e mutare la sua espressione in qualcosa di ansioso e... _speranzoso_? Si sedette di fronte a lui sul pavimento, in attesa, e poi, come se non sapesse cos’altro fare, gli tese le mani e Kurt le prese, lasciandosi stringere.

– Non piangere, ti prego.

– Non sto piangendo.

– Hai gli occhi così lucidi che credevo stessi piangendo.

– Sono solo... non so come sto. Questo...

Blaine attese, sorridendo a metà tra la paura e la speranza – Sì?

– Siamo noi?

– Sì.

– _Come_?

Blaine gli accarezzò le dita con le sue, massaggiandole delicatamente – Sei seduto comodo?

 

~*~

 

– Quindi... tu sei nato nel 1500?

– 1527.

– E io ero il figlio del socio in affari di tuo padre?

Blaine sorrise per un istante, come se ricordasse qualcosa di incantevole – Sì.

– All’epoca in Europa non erano molto teneri con gli omosessuali, mi pare di ricordare.

– Non hanno mai saputo, o sì, avremmo probabilmente fatto una brutta fine; sei rimasto solo piuttosto giovane e mio padre ti ha preso in casa con noi, così facendo, agli occhi della gente, eravamo più o meno come due fratellastri.

– Cos’è successo a te?

L’altro si strinse nelle spalle – Non l’ho ben capito neppure io; mi sono ammalato, c’era un’epidemia, ma invece di uccidermi mi ha... mi ha reso immune, al morbo e al tempo, a quanto pare; avevo l’aspetto che vedi ora e non l’ho più mutato. Per fortuna, quando me ne sono accorto, non c’era più nessuno di così vicino da accorgersi dell’anomalia, in questo l’epidemia ha aiutato, per così dire.

– E io sarei... il Kurt che hai conosciuto all’epoca.

– Sì.

Kurt si mise le mani sul viso per qualche istante – Dovrei urlare e correre in giro come un pazzo, invece... non lo so. Non credo neanche in Dio e adesso mi parli di _reincarnazione_ e-e, non lo so. Sto impazzendo? Sono pazzo?

Blaine sorrise e gli accarezzò il viso – Per usare le tue parole, sei solo impossibile da fermare, quando ti metti qualcosa in testa.

 

~*~

 

Parlarono ancora, tutta la notte, finché a Kurt non venne il mal di testa e Blaine lo portò a letto; si risvegliò che era pomeriggio e dalla cucina proveniva profumo di cibo cucinato: aveva la voce roca, i capelli in condizioni indecenti e la testa strana, come piena di nebbia, forse perché sentiva di aver sognato tantissimo e adesso si domandava se quelli fossero sogni, suggestioni o ricordi di _altro_.

Blaine non gli chiese niente: attese che gli parlasse e nel mentre servì il pranzo, o cena anticipata, e continuò ad essere il solito Blaine – romantico, premuroso, fuori dal tempo ( _letteralmente_ , a quanto sembrava); Kurt si lasciò trattare come un oggetto che potesse andare in pezzi da un momento all’altro e, quando dovette per forza lasciare casa sua perché l’indomani aveva lezione, lo abbracciò, stretto, senza dire niente.

 

~*~

 

Le parole tornarono tutte insieme una settimana dopo, in piena notte: Kurt si ritrovò nel letto senza sapere che fare e con il disperato bisogno di vedere Blaine, tanto che gli piombò in casa quasi in pigiama, trovandolo sulla soglia, abbastanza spaventato.

– La questione è – si trovò a ripetere Kurt, due ore dopo, misurando con lunghi passi il salotto, mentre il padrone di casa lo osservava pazientemente dal divano – La questione è che-è che io invecchierò e morirò: tu no.

– Dover assistere impotente al processo è sempre stato una mia prerogativa, Kurt.

– E se--

– E se?

– E se non riuscissi a tornare? – glielo chiese sulla soglia delle lacrime, sentendo solo in quel momento l’enormità del terrore che aveva pronunciato.

– Sei _sempre_ riuscito a trovarmi, Kurt – rispose Blaine, alzandosi in piedi e prendendogli le mani.

– Ma in tutto questo tempo, tu... tu cos’hai fatto?

L’altro si strinse nelle spalle – Ho viaggiato. Composto musica, studiato, visto il mondo. Sapevo sempre che ero in attesa del momento in cui avrei girato un angolo e sarebbe stato quello giusto e tu saresti stato lì.

Kurt tirò su col naso – Non ho mai creduto nell’Aldilà, nel “premio che ci aspetta dopo”, in questa roba; non ci ho mai creduto del tutto nemmeno da bambino e, dopo la morte di mia madre, ho smesso del tutto di pensarci, di credere che potesse essere una possibilità. Perché-perché il tempo _finisce_ , perché noi finiamo, siamo fatti così, e-e non c’è un “lieto fine”, dopo, perché dopo c’è-non c’è niente, e la religione, questa cosa del Paradiso e dell’Inferno, è solo una scusa per pensare che dopo non c’è niente. E adesso...

Blaine si passò una mano sugli occhi e gli baciò la fronte, in silenzio – Kurt... se c’è una cosa certa che ho imparato, finora, è che il “lieto fine” esiste: a modo suo, certo, e non significa _per sempre_ , lo so sulla mia pelle. E proprio per questo – bisbigliò, prendendogli le mani e carezzandole – Che so che l’unico “lieto fine”, l’unico “per sempre” possibile è il _tempo_ : il tempo che posso passare con te ogni volta, non importa quanto abbia fatto male perderti quella precedente. La mia unica forma di lieto fine è sapere che ci sarà ancora modo di rivederti, perché io ti aspetterò e tu troverai sempre la strada per tornare da me. Perché l’eternità è troppo lunga per pensare di passarla senza di te.

– Vorrà dire che tornerò a trovarti spesso – rispose l’altro, lasciandosi sfuggire un singhiozzo simile ad una risata.

Blaine poggiò la fronte sulla sua spalla, trattenendo a stento le lacrime: Kurt non aveva bisogno di saperlo ora, ma gli aveva fatto la stessa promessa, sempre, di vita in vita, di secolo in secolo.

Perché era davvero questo, il loro lieto fine.


End file.
